


we’re made of little things (that fall out slowly)

by lightningstars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other, anyways dont think less of me im just trying to get out of this slump, but heres smth, i promise i'll be back w. regular writing soon, i wanna do something like this with the lightwood sibs anyways, i'll probably do smth like this w. the other gangs, idk i think about them a lot as kids and then as adults, idk what this is, no relationships happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningstars/pseuds/lightningstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're children and they're made up of everything and nothing and then all of a sudden they aren't children they're adults and they're scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’re made of little things (that fall out slowly)

**Author's Note:**

> an;; i’m not sure but i hope its okay and i hope that you’re having a very good day and this doesn’t ruin it. i think a lot about these kids. i think a lot about who they were before they became who we know. i love them. message me with any of your feelings.

Luke Garroway. Eleven. Doesn’t like trains so much anymore. Prefers motorcycle because of how amazingly cool they are. Favourite colour green like grass because its a nice constant in everyones lives. Loves cookies, but especially his moms peanut butter cookies because she makes them into really cool shapes. Doesn’t understand math. Or science. Or health class (ew). Or why some strangers look at him from across the street and glare at him so fiercely it feels as if the sun is going to explode.

Jocelyn Fray. Eleven. Loves rain and singing. Wants to be a dancer and get a lot of money and be rich and famous. Doesn’t like cooking because every time she tries it doesn’t turn out as good as Madison. Hates Madison. Madison is big and somehow stole all of mom’s loves and won’t give even a little bit of it away. Also hates the color yellow. Doesn’t understand geography. Too many places. Too many names. Really likes the color blue. Painted her whole room blue but then _Madison_ found out and told mom.

Valentine Morgenstern. Eleven. A good boy, everyone says so. Loves meeting new people. Loves sy-co-lo-gy. (its a big word and it means understanding people) Has a red water bottle. Plays baseball but doesn’t like it so much. Likes soccer better instead. Hates the cold but loves hot chocolate. Watches his mother sew. Proudly tells everyone that shes the best. Loves playing on the swings. Hates tag. Likes english. And history. Hates raisins. Wants to rule the world someday so no one will ever feel sad.

+

Luke Garroway. Thirteen. Still doesn’t understand half his classes. Gets F’s. Is sneered by his teachers. Mom doesn’t cut his cookies into cool shapes anymore. Understands why strangers yell at him. Hates it. Plays video games and stays up at night looking at his ceiling. Loves the sky. Wants to live on Jupiter. Hears about more people dying. Cries. Hides the tears. Finds a knife. Looks at it for 40 minuets before hearing his mom come. Runs and runs until he can’t. Dreams about sunlight on roses. Has friends. Still feels lonely.

Jocelyn Fray. Thirteen. Getting bigger which means more work. Doesn’t like chores. Still hates Madison. Ignored by her mom. Gave up on dancing but still likes the rain and singing. Paints when frustrated. Or bored. Or sad. Or happy. Or whatever. Is in all the AP classes. Doesn’t know how but is happy. Feels lonely in class. Plays with her hair when nervous. Wonders if anyone would stop her if she got onto a plane and never came back. Doodles all over her homework. Gets detention. Hates the color yellow.

Valentine Morgenstern. Thirteen. Still a good boy. Is terrible at spelling. Stays up at night looking at houses. Wonders about the story behind them. Doesn’t play on swings anymore. Works really hard in school. Gets A’s. Sits on the top of the stairs listening to the fights downstairs. Hears the slap. Doesn’t know what to think. Girls like him. Easygoing smile. Gentle eyes. Old ladies give him candy. Goes to the dentist and they say to brush better. Organizes his binders.

+

Luke Garroway. Fifteen. So tired. Exhausted beyond belief. Doesn’t care about school. Doesn’t care about grades. Runs. Far and long. Doesn’t want to look back but comes home everyday. Makes excuses about the bruises on his face. Forces himself to calm down when the car slows down with flashing light. Keeps his eyes soft. Says _‘yes sir’_ and _‘no sir’_. Sits on rooftops and looks at the city. Loves the stars. Hasn’t eaten peanut butter cookies in two years. Misses them. Writes stories full of adventure. Dreams about running so fast he flies. Sleeps too much and misses his first two periods. Doesn’t care. Wonders where mom went. Wants to be someone who feels. Meets Jocelyn. Likes her. A lot.

Jocelyn Fray. Fifteen. Happy. Kinda. Paints with all the feelings inside of her. Doesn’t hate yellow anymore. Dances in sunlight. Dreams about gold at the end of the rainbow. Sings too loudly. Madison slaps her. Feels the sting for months. Is really good at all her classes. Isn’t sure how. Sticks her drawings everywhere. Mom tears them down. Hides in abandoned buildings and empty roads. Thinks about children with nothing. Thinks about children who are hurt. Adamant to protect them. Meets Luke. Gets a notebook. Draws him. Plants kisses on his cheek before leaving. Likes seafood.

Valentine Morgenstern. Fifteen. Watches people. Thinks about ruling the world. Wants friends to do it with though. Thinks umbrellas are really stupid and fun at the same time. Smokes behind the school. Drinks till he forgets his father. Starts failing science. Doesn’t matter. Wears a leather jacket. Girls like him. He likes them. Gets drunk at parties and hooks up. Barely remembers their name. Dreams about picking up the clouds and making them into pillows. Steals a watch. Meets Luke. Helps him out with homework. Laughs with him till tears fall from his eyes. Eats ice cream. Discovers Jocelyn’s drawings. Goes shopping with her. Sits in the cart and runs through the aisles. Reads books. All the books. Doesn’t like all of them. History is confusing. Puts a hole through the wall. Sunlight doesn’t feel as nice.

+

Luke Garroway. Seventeen. Scared. Terrified. Abandoned by his friend. Wonders what he did wrong. Runs. Runs when hes exhausted and about to die. Hopes that he does. Stares at knives and guns too long. Eats enough to survive. Hides from the world. Wishes to go back. Likes the colour green. Loves the stars. Wishes he could hide in them. Screams until his voice his hoarse. Sobs heavily. Lashes out. Hides some more. Still wants a motorcycle. Wants to be in school. Crosses borders. Finds a lonely girl. Sits with her. Listens to her story about princesses. Finds her dad. Smiles. Given a slap in return. Thinks he deserves it. Lives on the street. Steals food and gives to the homeless strangers he finds. Sits at the park. Wants peanut butter cookies.

Jocelyn Fray. Seventeen. Pregnant. Unsure. Leaves her husband. Finds a apartment. Paints the whole thing blue. Forgets about Madison. Forgets about her mom. Swears to love her child. Watches shitty reality tv. Always looks over her shoulder. Thinks about school. Wonders when all the A’s are gonna come in handy. Secures a job as an artist. Nervous and always jumping. Grieves her husband. Wishes she could have saved him. Doesn’t understand geography still. Misses Luke. Wonders what happened. Prays hes okay. Doesn’t want to be rich and famous anymore. Wants to be happy.

Valentine Morgenstern. Seventeen. Angry. Livid. Left by his best friends. Is no longer a good boy. Swears hes misunderstood. Wants to make the world better. Going to get rid of the demons. Fights constantly. Gets good at it. Has an army. Doesn’t visit the dentist anymore. Rarely sleeps. Always thinking. Loves history. Loves it more when he realizes hes going to be in it. Doesn’t know what happened to his leather jacket. Doesn’t fuck girls anymore. Experiments on people to better the world. Ignores the look of fear everyone gives. Eats ice cream. Drinks to forget the memories of running around stores. Loses watch. Snarls at everyone. Wants to rule the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr. feel free to come talk to me](http://www.isabellarosaline.tumblr.com)


End file.
